Inocencia retorcida
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: Pese a que lo que había hecho, Gokú seguía sonriendo.


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Inocencia retorcida**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y como en un espejo, la etérea sonrisa se quebró. Y una vez que los pedazos cayeron, un nuevo panorama dio lugar a un tormentoso paisaje rojo y gris.

—G-Gok-k… —apenas pudo decir a la vez que regurgitaba sangre.

Un último rayo encolerizado cayó cerca de los dos. Y la lumbre y las sombras proyectadas mostraron una combinación de facciones sobrenaturales en ambos rostros. Ella, lívida, completamente atónita. Él, solemne, sereno.

Y una caída seca.

La tormenta ya había pasado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Entrenamos? —preguntó el sayajín con una sonrisa amplia, cual niño.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió suavemente. Cautivada, conmovida, luminosa. La emoción y la calidez inundaron el pecho del varón. Hacía lo que más le apasionaba, allí, en aquel bosque verde y extenso. A veces iban a luchar al mar, a veces a las montañas nevadas, a veces al planeta Kaio. Sin embargo, hacía rato que él no iba allí, al parecer, Kaiosama no soportaba verlo hacer lo mismo de siempre en su planeta, arrastrar consigo algo que ya no estaba. _Te equivocas, Kaiosama_. Pero eso no importaba. Gokú siempre había sido un sujeto que hacía su voluntad sin importar lo que los demás pensaran de él. Eso era lo que lo había separado de su exesposa, y también la razón por la cual Kagome había sido la única mujer con quien había sentido una verdadera conexión. Ella era una contraparte de él, y al mismo tiempo era igual a él. Como siempre esas eran cosas muy complicadas para el sayajín, empero de alguna extraña forma lo comprendía intrínsecamente, y si así era nada más importaba. Él era consciente de sus acciones, y era lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir adelante, para aceptar lo que pasaba, lo que él era ahora, lo que ella era ahora.

Lo que había hecho para salvar el universo.

El bienestar, el seguir adelante, el pasar una nueva página, el seguir la búsqueda de una fortaleza más sólida, eso era lo que le importaba.

—Gokú —lo saludó el más pequeño con una sonrisa cargada de pesar.

Él lo había sentido venir minutos atrás, pero solo habló hasta que terminó de entrenar.

—¡Oh, Krillin! —exclamó con una mano levantada en señal de saludo.

Y miró a Kagome. Ella sonreía igual que siempre. Miraba a Krillin. Sabía que su amigo le agrada mucho.

—¿Quieres entrenar? —le preguntó a su amigo.

—Me encantaría.

—Qué bien. Nos turnaremos. Primero pelea conmigo y luego con Kagome —Gokú miró a Kagome para confirmar que estaba de acuerdo con él. Ella asintió entusiasmada.

Krillin se hubiese quejado, dado que si hacía eso él sería el único que no tendría descanso mientras que Gokú podría descansar después de pelear con él y mirar cómo Kagome y Krillin peleaban. A continuación, su amigo le diría que Kagome y él ya habían peleado desde varias horas antes de que él llegara y que no tenía excusa para protestar. Y Krillin diría que él es humano, no un sayajín ni una Semidiosa con vasto conocimiento de todo, incluido combates y técnicas. Sí, la discusión seguiría por varios minutos haciendo argumentaciones de ese tipo.

Pero no era el caso.

—Ahí no hay nadie, Gokú —dijo Krillin con una dureza dolida y triste.

El sayajín parpadeó y volteó a ver a Kagome una vez más. Esta vez ella se hallaba con un hueco sanguinolento en el pecho y varias gotas de sangre cayéndole de la boca.

Aún mantenía su bella sonrisa.

—Lo sé.

Y volvió a ver a su amigo.

—¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste? —Krillin se atrevió a preguntar.

—No —contestó con simpleza.

Volvió a mirarla. La sangre había desaparecido. Desde el momento en que le había vuelto a ver luego de atravesarle el brazo sobre su pecho, vio una serie de cosas las cuales le hizo entender a Gokú la razón por la cual ella había perdido el control de su percepción sumergiéndola en el caos. Y entre esas cosas estaba el hecho de sus muertes. Kagome había muerto en varias dimensiones de su existencia, en varios universos. Gokú no había visto todas sus muertes, pero sí unas cuantas. Y la causa casi siempre era la misma.

—Es como su estigma —dijo Gokú para sí después de una larga pausa, abstraído en sus pensamientos, remembranzas de varias muertes de Kagome.

De aquel hueco rojo en su centro.

Pero Krillin no entendió. Tal vez estaba relacionado con el hecho de que en el momento en que él le había quitado la vida a Kagome para salvar al universo —y probablemente a toda la existencia— una ínfima parte del poder de ella había sido transferida a su amigo. Krillin entendía y no entendía lo que eso significaba. Cuando él se lo contó, Krillin pensó que él cambiaría, que tal vez no soportaría aquel poder, tal como había sucedido con Kagome. Y la verdad es que había sentido verdadero miedo ante aquello. Repetir aquel infierno sería lo peor, lo último que querría, él y todos. No obstante, Gokú siempre siguió igual. Nunca cambió aquella personalidad fresca y risueña. ¿Acaso era verdad lo que le había dicho? ¿Acaso él veía cosas que nadie más podía? Lo había conocido casi toda su vida, y aún así algunas veces sentía que eso no era así. Gokú era un ser demasiado extraño, demasiado enigmático. Entonces Krillin empezó a reflexionar mil cosas en su mente: ¿qué tal si Kagome no hubiese nacido con aquel poder? ¿Qué tal si hubiese sido Gokú el recipiente que albergaba semejante poder? O si ella, en el momento en que Gokú la mató con sus propias manos, le hubiese transferido la ubicuidad entera. No podía sacar esa terrible idea de su cabeza. Gokú era un ser más allá de lo comprensible, más allá de un humano, incluso de su propia raza o de los propios dioses. Aquella pureza, aquella genialidad era sobrenatural. ¿Cómo hubiese lidiado con aquel poder? ¿Sería el mismo que todos conocían? ¿Cambiaría la esencia? Gokú ahora tenía una parte de Kagome consigo. Había matado a su compañera de vida. A la única que había aceptado realmente. Y, sin embargo, parecía no afectarle en lo más mínimo. Nada demudaba su semblante, su persona. Seguía igual. Increíblemente jovial.

—¿Sabes? tú y yo no somos menos o más reales que Kagome —declaró mirándola—. Ella existe y no existe al mismo tiempo.

A veces, aquella inocencia incorruptible le parecía increíblemente retorcida.

—Lo que yo elija —continuó el sayajín.

La sonrisa genuina y radiante prevalecía.

—Solo somos una posibilidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: Otra posibilidad del universo de **_**Furia**_**.**


End file.
